Most toilets manufactured for vehicles, for example, boats, recreational vehicles, caravans, buses, etc., are either electric powered, non-electric, or manually operated. Non-electric toilets are either portable or permanently installed. Manual toilets currently bring water from the sea or lakes as raw water. Raw water from the sea or lakes is a major source of odors in and around a rim of a toilet bowl. For example, when a toilet is not used for an extended period of time, organic matter in the raw water in the toilet bowl starts to decompose and produce foul odors. Sea water is also a source of scale formation and clogs in the hose and plumbing of toilet related fixtures, and results in an increased requirement for maintenance of such fixtures. Flushing toilet with pressurized fresh water eliminates odors and scale formation. Most manual toilets currently in the market have an inlet section and a discharge pump as part of a single pump due to which transferring pressurized fresh water to the inlet section of the pump risks contamination of the inlet section of the pump by waste water discharged from the pump. Although fresh water can be added to the toilet bowl directly using a spray nozzle, there is a need for an integral system comprising an integral, manually operated fresh water inlet valve assembly and a waste water discharge pump assembly independent of the inlet valve assembly that flushes fresh water through the rim of the toilet bowl from a pressurized source.
Hence, there is a long felt but unresolved need for a flushing apparatus comprising an integral, manually operated pressurized fresh water inlet valve assembly and a waste water discharge pump assembly that is operably isolated from the integral inlet valve assembly for precluding waste water discharged from the toilet bowl via the waste water discharge pump assembly from contaminating pressurized fresh water transferred to the toilet bowl via the integral inlet valve assembly, thereby reducing odors in and around the toilet and scale formation in toilet related plumbing.